


make a wish, send it to heaven (joy for all the pleasure and certainty)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: woojin has a surprise for chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 97





	make a wish, send it to heaven (joy for all the pleasure and certainty)

**Author's Note:**

> first drabble for v-day o(^◇^)o

Chan quickly dodges the book that was thrust in his direction once he walks through the front door. He briskly turns to the side, successfully avoiding the upcoming attack and favorably avoiding a concussion in the process.

“What exactly was _that_ for Wooj?” gawking over at his boyfriend sitting on the love sofa in bewilderment.

The brunette simply grabs a pillow near him and hugs it close to his chest, presenting him the silent treatment.

“Hey baby, what's wrong with you?” diving forward to have a seat next to Woojin, however the other scooted back, leaving a good amount of distance left between them.

‘ _Ok. Something must be up for him to be this upset_.’

Reaching forward, he gently clutches Woojin's waist in his hold and lures him for his back to meet with his chest. “Talk to me love, I wanna know what's going on in your mind,” working to coat the answer out of him but Woojin refuses to speak a word.

“Please, I can't help you out if you're bottling up everything inside. Tell me yeah?”

The Australian locks their fingers together and sets it on top of Woojin's lap. “I'm willing to wait all night until you're ready to talk to me, my baby.”

Hearing that remark, he looks up curiously and meets Chan's gleaming black arises staring right back at him. He sometimes wonders how lucky he was to have someone like the blond to be completely devoted to him with much passion. Soon he relaxes against Chan's body and enjoys the warmth his boyfriend was providing.

Though a cute pout was tugging on the corners of his mouth. Whatever was on his mind wasn't easily forgotten as he taps on their intervene hands and it earns Chan's attention on him.

“Yeah?”

He points at the coffee table a foot near them and gestures for his boyfriend to look inside, he does while looking confused but with the encouraging smile coming from Woojin.

There was a small pink decorated box found inside and Chan takes it out. “What is this for?” glancing down at the brunette who bites on his lips nervously.

“Open it and you'll see,” replies Woojin, now sitting up to watch the Australian unwrapping the gift that was addressed to him.

The stillness in the room was killing Woojin however he remained calm and later Chan turns to look at him.

“... Is _this_ for real?” motioning to what he's holding in his hand. “Like you're not playing a joke on me right?”

Woojin shakes his head vigorously to the side. “Y- _yes_ , it was unexpected when I found out today by the doctor.”

The Australian frowns. “I see,” which Woojin avert his eyes and holds in a breath. Was he disappointed? Just as he's about to ask for the gift back, Chan continues talking.

“I think I'm - _hey_ , why are you crying suddenly? Wooj baby, are you ok?”

Tears deliberately running down his face and he doesn't want to look up at Chan but his boyfriend lifts his chin, making it hard to reject his touch.

“I'm s-sorry, just you look so—”

“Hey, hey,” Chan's thumb stroke his wet cheeks. “Calm down and take a deep breath with me,” the brunette listens to his soothing voice and eventually settling down in peace before Chan pulls him to sit in his lap.

“Better?”

Nodding in confirmation, he rests his head on Chan's shoulders, and Chan plants a loving kiss on top of his head.

“Let's talk about this babe,”

Woojin feels panic rising in his chest yet the Australian holds him closer. “It's ok, I'm not mad nor am I disappointed, I'm very overjoyed about this news, Woojinnie~”

“... You a- _are_?”

He grins widely. “Yes,” affectionately rubbing their noses together. “I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I feel so blessed right now with you and our little one too.”

Woojin sniffles, making Chan jump in alarm by the set of new tears. “Woojinie, babe?!”

He giggles and pecks the blond to assure him this time it was out of happiness. “I love you Channie.”

“Wooj, please you're killing me with your cuteness. I love you too babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> my dumb a** thought valentine won't be till sunday, but it's this upcoming friday ; o ;
> 
> (♡´艸`) imma still post though even if the holiday ends lol.
> 
> did you see the selcas woojin post on ig? he is looking majestic af （´・｀ ）♡


End file.
